


Ahoy matey.

by Vykyll



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drunkenness, International Talk Like A Pirate Day, M/M, Short One Shot, sort of funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vykyll/pseuds/Vykyll
Summary: Talk like a pirate day short.





	Ahoy matey.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't... just don't ask.
> 
> Its talk like a pirate day, and my brain -sighs- came up with this.

"Hoist the mainsail!"  
  
"Who's he shouting at?"  
  
"I have no idea, Hawke."  
  
"Seems the mage has lost more of his senses."  
  
"Elf's right on that one. HEY BLONDIE!"  
  
"-thats Captain Blondie, ye scurvy dog!"  
  
"OH Maker. Anders... how much have you-"  
  
"Well, Ahoooy there sailor."  
  
"Uh, Anders, what are you doing? Anders- ANDERS PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"And spoil all the fun, landlubber? We're going to plunder my booty."  
  
"WOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOO!"  
  
"ISABELA! Don't encourage this. Justice, why in the name of the Maker did you let Anders drink so much?"  
  
"He's the one on board with this too. Izzy, we're using your cabin."  
  
"They do realise their still on shore. Right? I do hope they know their still on shore."  
  
"Kitten- Never mind."  
  
"Ugh. Why are we standing here, watching them traipse into the Chantry like a couple of love-struck puppies?"  
  
"Just leave 'em to it. Elf, Daisy, Rivani... Hanged Man?"  


* * *

  
"Why oh why am I not surprised to see you in my cells. AGAIN! Defacing Andrastes statue-"  
  
"By swabbing her poop deck!"  
  
"Anders love, your not helping."  
  
"Thar she blows-"  
  
"Heh, we did that all over her-"  
  
"GET. OUT! BOTH OF YOU JUST- JUST GET OUT!"


End file.
